


Скандал

by WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Series: Сиреневый дым [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Неприятная ситуация получает приятное завершение.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo
Series: Сиреневый дым [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613575
Kudos: 9





	Скандал

После очередной долгой смены капитан Пеллеон всей душой желал скрыться в каюте и как следует отоспаться. Но перед этим неплохо было бы провести немного времени с Трауном. Получать комплименты и умиротворяющие объятия — редкое удовольствие, которое прежде редко ему выпадало. Как раз недавно они открыли для себя мир нежных прикосновений. Однако исследование этого мира в компании гранд-адмирала было тем еще испытанием терпения. Каждый раз Траун очень церемонно спрашивал разрешения, даже после того, как Гилад провел разъяснительную работу: он не против, чтобы наедине они прикасались друг к другу в любых местах и без всяких условностей. Пеллеон ожидал, что после этих слов руки Трауна моментально переместятся с его плеч на ягодицы. Но прошло уже почти две недели, а они не опускались ниже талии. Гилад терялся в догадках: все чиссы не понимают очевидных намеков или конкретно ему достался такой экземпляр?

Комлинк устало шагавшего с мостика Пеллеона пискнул, привлекая внимание.

— Зайдите ко мне, капитан, — без предисловия велел Траун.

Гилад тяжело вздохнул. По тону гранд-адмирала он сразу понял, что разговор предстоит не из приятных. Хорошо бы, чтобы он касался повстанцев. А лучше бы это оказался просто предлог для встречи. Но Траун не разделял настроя Пеллеона.

— Мне сообщили, вчера вы повздорили с капитаном Дорья. По какой причине? — начал он менторским тоном.

— По личному вопросу. У нас обнаружились непреодолимые противоречия, — спокойно ответил Гилад. В самом деле, он бы предпочел пообниматься, а не обсуждать _это_.

— Настолько непреодолимые, что вы сломали ему нос?

Пеллеон отвел глаза. Он вспоминал вчерашний вечер без сожаления. Почти.

По мнению Пеллеона, существовали дела, о которых не следовало трубить на каждом углу. Например, любовь, дуэль, месть, религиозные отправления. Он верил, что экипаж «Химеры» не станет судачить о них с Трауном с посторонними, но переоценил чужую порядочность. Новость о романе высокопоставленных лиц оказалась слишком соблазнительной темой для беседы. Каким-то образом информация просочилась к Дорье и ситх знает к кому еще. Кто-нибудь закончил обычную передачу приказов небрежной фразой в духе: «Кстати, Траун спит с Пеллеоном», — и понеслось. Возможно, уже все на флоте, от энсинов до капитанов, знали. Но никто прежде не смел сказать об этом в глаза Пеллеону. Кроме Дорьи. В бою тот был осторожен, а вот в жизни, как оказалось, на редкость смел.

— Это на вас не похоже. Что могло заставить вас совершить нечто подобное? — уточнил Траун без особого порицания в голосе. Похоже, ситуация его скорее удивила, чем разгневала.

— До него якобы дошли слухи, что вы готовите документы для моего повышения. И он спросил, с легкой завистью, как мне показалось, насосал ли я на звание вице-адмирала или настолько пришелся вам по вкусу, что вы сразу сделаете меня адмиралом, — пояснил Гилад.

Были и еще шуточки в адрес гранд-адмирала, которые Пеллеон деликатно опустил. Если Трауну понадобятся подробности, есть масса свидетелей инцидента. Он же не собирался отравлять слух возлюбленного чужим ядом. За этими словами последовал обмен резкими фразами. Для Дорьи вечер кончился в лазарете. Пеллеон признавал: это был глупый поступок. Дорья его провоцировал, а он повелся. Обычно он не реагировал на выпады в свой адрес, но тут сложилась другая ситуация. Пусть хоть вся галактика знает об их романе — Гилад никому не позволит говорить гадости о Трауне в своем присутствии. Дело чуть не дошло до драки стенка на стенку между офицерами «Химеры» и «Непреклонного». Ссоры между своими — последнее, что требовалось Империи. Капитаны должны подавать пример подчиненным, а вчерашняя сцена могла послужить только отрицательным примером.

— Вас оскорбило то, что он плохо подумал о нас с вами, или то, что его обвинения безосновательны? — умышленно равнодушным тоном поинтересовался гранд-адмирал.

— То и другое. Второе, пожалуй, больше, — уныло протянул Пеллеон.

Губы Трауна растянулись в улыбке, взгляд стал насмешливым.

— Нет, не в том смысле, сэр, — спохватившись, заверил его Гилад. — Я имел в виду, мне отвратительно, что он посмел думать, будто вы станете раздавать звания под влиянием чувств.

— Я знаю, что вы имели в виду. Можно взглянуть на боевые раны?

Капитан снял перчатку и протянул руку Трауну ладонью вниз. Едва касаясь, тот поднес ее ближе к лицу, чтобы лучше разглядеть следы вчерашней битвы. В памяти Пеллеона вновь ожила цепь маленьких событий. Вот он отвел правую руку назад, замахиваясь; за секунду до удара глаза Дорьи округлились, словно тот не мог поверить в реальность происходящего; нос противника тихо хрустнул, и в тот же момент боль пронзила кулак Гилада, но ему было все равно; голова Дорьи откинулась назад, как у куклы, он издал приглушенный вой, поднес обе руки к лицу, одновременно пытаясь остановить хлынувшую кровь и защититься от новой атаки. Ее не последовало. Демонстрация грубой силы была короткой. 

Траун держал руку Пеллеона бережно, как бесценную вещь, легонько коснулся сбитых костяшек. Краснота и припухлость на них уже прошла, но сгибать и разгибать пальцы еще было неприятно — Гилад выяснил это утром во время бритья. Когда капитан подумал, что обследование его руки завершено, Траун поцеловал поджившие ранки. Недолгое прикосновение его губ обожгло Гилада огнем. 

— Еще никто не дрался за мою честь, — с легкой улыбкой произнес Траун, отпустив его ладонь.

«Еще никто не целовал мне руки», — хотелось ответить Гиладу. Сам жест показался ему не менее удивительным и интригующим, чем непривычно высокая температура губ чисса. Пеллеон и прежде отчетливо ощущал тепло тела Трауна, просачивавшееся даже через толстые слои форменной ткани, но никогда прежде оно не казалось таким реальным, таким… досягаемым.

— Можно вас поцеловать? — неожиданно спросил гранд-адмирал.

Пеллеон повеселел. Наконец-то хоть что-то привычное! Капитан кивнул, поскольку боялся, что чрезмерное оживление или дрожь в голосе выдаст его истинные чувства. Хотя, принимая во внимание то, как хорошо Траун умел читать язык тела, он наверняка сам обо всем догадался. 

Траун приблизил свое лицо к лицу человека, его губы осторожно коснулись чужих. Поцелуй не длился и минуты. Скорее, несколько секунд. Затем Траун отстранился, но только затем, чтобы снова быстро клюнуть Гилада в губы, сперва в нижнюю, потом в верхнюю, потом в уголок рта. Это было мило и приятно, в чем-то даже возбуждающе — если тебе пятнадцать лет и это твой первый поцелуй. В том возрасте, в котором находился Пеллеон, уже хотелось чего-то более решительного. Гилад понял: если не взять инициативу в свои руки, они целую вечность проведут за детскими забавами. Когда Траун в очередной раз приблизился к нему, он положил руку ему на затылок, тем самым удерживая на месте, и занялся его губами всерьез. Но прежде чем Гилад смог как следует прочувствовать вкус поцелуя, Траун отстранился и тихо сказал:

— Спасибо.

У Пеллеона чуть глаза не выскочили из орбит. Спасибо? Чего только ему не говорили после поцелуев, но такое… «Спасибо»?! Впору было усмотреть насмешку в этом слове, если бы не придыхание, с которым Траун его произнес.

— Можно еще? — почти прошептал чисс. Словно он был гостем, который не уверен, удобно ли попросить у хозяина дополнительную порцию десерта.

— Конечно, — охотно согласился Гилад.

Новый поцелуй был неспешным, размеренным, похожим на обмен опытом двух профессионалов. В стиле Трауна Гиладу чудилось нечто знакомое. Ему уже доводилось чувствовать эти дерзкие, дразнящие, обманные движения языка, грозящие поднять бурю, но неизменно держащиеся на границе между флиртом и подлинной страстью. В памяти всплыли образы девушек с Корулага, целовавшихся именно так и уверявших, что это фирменный стиль всех выходцев с их планеты. Оставалось только гадать, где Траун научился хитрым приемам, но заниматься этим у Пеллеона не было никакого желания. Куда больше его интересовали приятные ощущения от соприкосновения губ, дуэли языков, обмена дыханием. Попутно Гилад представил, каким может оказаться секс с Трауном. Неужели он будет просить разрешения на каждое действие? Как никогда живо Гилад вообразил их в постели, распаленных желанием, сгорающих от нетерпения. Хорошо знакомый глубокий голос Трауна, вызывавший далеко не уставной служебный трепет у некоторых молодых офицеров, в характерно спокойной манере произносит всякие глупости вроде «Позвольте совершить пенетрацию» или «Разрешите увеличить скорость поступательных движений для обоюдного удовольствия». Пеллеон не мог сдержаться и рассмеялся прямо во время поцелуя. Траун отстранился, глядя на него с озадаченным видом.

— Я что-то сделал не так? — спросил он.

Отсмеявшись, Пеллеон ответил:

— Нет, все отлично. Просто мне в голову иногда приходят всякие глупости. Я все испортил, так что этот раз не считается. Попробуем снова?

— С удовольствием.

На сей раз в их поцелуях было меньше чистой техники и больше искреннего чувства. Гилад уже не помнил, когда в последний раз получал такое удовольствие от одних только поцелуев.

Каким бы скромником поначалу ни казался Траун, но вскоре Пеллеон ягодицами ощутил острый угол стола гранд-адмирала, а затем и его поверхность. Инстинктивно Гилад обвил ногами талию возлюбленного, вслепую оттолкнул все, что лежало на поверхности у него за спиной; не прерывая поцелуя, начал откидываться назад и потянул Трауна за собой. Никогда в жизни он не думал, что окажется лежащим на столе своего командира, а упомянутый командир будет весьма недвусмысленно прижиматься и тереться об него, но реальность вообще редко соответствовала его ожиданиям. Когда он уже всерьез стал сожалеть, что не прихватил с собой презервативы и смазку, Траун вдруг остановился. Гранд-адмирал мягко выскользнул из опутавших его объятий Пеллеона, отступил на пару шагов, одернул китель. Откровенная похоть еще не читалась в его глазах, но очевидную заинтересованность никто бы не проглядел. Однако голос его звучал спокойно и уверенно:

— Я действительно планирую повысить вас в звании, но не из-за чувств к вам и не для того, чтобы побудить вас к чему-либо, а потому, что это давно следовало сделать. Если бы прежняя Империя была поистине справедливым местом, мы с вами встретились бы в равных званиях. — Траун окинул сидевшего на краю стола Пеллеона странным взглядом. — Или почти равных. Пора исправить эту ошибку.

Он снова двинулся к столу, и Гилад доверчиво раскрыл ему объятия. Но продолжения не последовало. Траун обогнул угол стола, на котором восседал капитан, и снова сел в свое кресло. Пеллеон повернулся к нему в недоумении.

— Если не возражаете, мне нужно еще поработать, — невозмутимо добавил гранд-адмирал. — Слишком много предметов требуют моего внимания.

«Возражаю! Еще как возражаю!» — читалось во всей позе и в выражении лица Пеллеона. Но он уже вышел из того возраста, когда страсть и гормоны пересиливают разум. К тому же он давно заметил: после каждого маленького прорыва в их отношениях Трауну требовалось время, чтобы его осмыслить. Повинуясь невысказанному приказу, он слез со стола, отдал честь и вышел. На пару минут задержался в пустом коридорчике, где прежде обитал Рукх. Глубоко вздохнул.

— Пожалуй, мне все же следует извиниться перед Дорья, — пробормотал себе под нос Пеллеон.


End file.
